Marathon
by Ranma Saotome1
Summary: A cute romantic piece written to honor the upcoming 2000 Summer Olympics


DISCLAIMER:None of these characters are mine,and no copyright   
infringement is intended.This film has been specially written to   
commemorate the following events:the U.S Olympic Track/Field trials  
(being held here in Sacramento),the 2000 Sydney Summer Olympics,and the   
very belated first anniversary of my entry into the Ranma 1/2   
fanfiction arena.Enjoy!  
  
"Marathon"(A Ranma 1/2 fanfic),by Mike Rhea  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Remember,Ucchan,"Ranma Saotome told his wife as they were getting   
ready to run a one-on-one marathon race beginning and ending at their   
residence/okonomiyaki-ya in the Yamanouchi neighborhood(within a half-  
block of the train station of the same name)in the Ukyou district of   
western Kyoto."The loser cooks the two of us dinner tonight."  
  
"I know,Ran-chan.But today,victory will belong to me!,"replied Ukyou   
Saotome,fully aware that when they were kids,Ranma would always win.  
  
Not only was their neighbor Ikuko Otonashi watching the couple's   
3-year old son during the race,but she was also standing guard at the   
start/finish line.It was the middle of summer,and the restaurant was   
closed for the day as it was typically the slowest day of the week   
business wise.  
  
"On your mark,get set,GO!,"yelled Ikuko as she blew the whistle to   
signify the start of the race.Immediately,Ranma and Ukyou darted from   
the starting line at basically at the same time.About 500 meters later,  
as they made a right turn onto the Shuuzan road leading into the   
mountains in the northern end of the city,they still were neck-in-neck   
because they were busy flirting with each other.Both were wearing quite   
a bit less than they wore most of the time(not counting the necessary   
footwear they wore for this very occasion):Ranma was just wearing tank   
tops and shorts,Ukyou a sport bra and gym shorts.Suddenly,despite the   
fact that it was summer,the sky quickly began to cloud up.  
  
About 2 kilometers later,the 2 began the long climb into the southern end of mountainous Tanba plateau.Not only was there less traffic,but   
there was also many shrines and memorials to the emperors of the feudal   
era.As they continued further down the road,it was becoming harder for   
either to squeak ahead of one another,as the high altitude was slowing   
them down quite a bit.Finally,at the sharp right turn about halfway   
through the high-altitude section of the course,they decided to pause   
and rest for a while as it started to rain.  
  
"Ucchan,isn't view beautiful up here,"inquired Ranma,referring to the   
view of the city of Kyoto about a few hundred meters below.  
  
"It truly is,Ran-chan,"replied Ukyou."It also beats Nerima."  
  
"Definitely,Ucchan."  
  
"Look,Ran-chan!A 500-yen piece!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
Ukyou then took the opportunity to speed ahead of her husband in the   
race.  
  
"Ucchan,wait up!,"exclaimed Ranma as ran in pursuit of his wife.Despite   
the rain,Ranma did not change into a girl;as he cured himself years   
ago.Eventually the uphill climb became a downhill descent as Ranma   
caught up with his wife near Mount Shiro.  
  
*I actually beat Ran-chan when I finally got him to propose to and   
eventually marry me,but why is he so better than me at sports and   
games?,*Ukyou thought to herself they jogged past Mount Shakadani.  
  
By time they re-entered the city in the Kitayama neighborhood,it had   
stopped raining.The sun began to peek out as they entered Takaragaike   
park.As they jogged southward along the Takano River in the direction   
of Kyoto University,Ukyou started blushing profusely as she noticed   
Ranma staring at and admiring her.*Ran-chan must really like it when   
I'm wearing this,*she thought to herself as they jogged across a bridge   
over the Kamo river near the Kyoto Imperial Palace.  
  
As they jogged past the city offices and eventually reached the main   
downtown train station,they got hungry.  
  
"I'm hungry,Ucchan,"said Ranma."Why don't we get some ramen at that   
yatai just ahead of us?I have some money with me."  
  
"Why not,Ran-chan?,"replied Ukyou."I must admit,okonomiyaki every day   
can get a bit boring.Let's try it!"  
  
Immediately,Ranma and Ukyou ran up to the ramen stand,purchased a   
couple bowls of ramen,and wasted little time consuming the contents of   
their ramen bowls.  
  
"Ran-chan,do you think that we should think about having a second   
child?,"inquired Ukyou.  
  
"Why not,Ucchan,"replied Ranma."I must admit,young Kyou-chan could sure   
use a sibling;as he IS already 3 years old.BTW,Ucchan,is it just me or  
do I see a poster for an all-Japan okonomiyaki cooking contest?"  
  
"Where,Ran-chan?!"  
  
Ranma then wasted little time taking the lead over his wife in the   
marathon.  
  
"No fair,Ran-chan!,"yelled Ukyou as she ran in pursuit of her husband.  
She eventually caught up with him as the entered the vicinity of the   
Nishikyougoku sports complex.They were just 2 kilometers from the   
finish line.  
  
They remained neck and neck even as the raced past a car-assembly plant   
about a kilometer later.They ran only faster as the made a right turn   
towards the finish line.Their respective right feet touched the finish   
line at the exact same time.  
  
"I hereby declare this race a draw,"said Ikuko after blowing the   
whistle to signal the end of the race.  
  
At that moment,Ranma's and Ukyou's 3-year old son came running out of   
the restaurant."Daddy,who won?,"he asked.  
  
"It's a long story,Kyousuke...,"Ranma told his son."...but the race   
ended in a draw."  
  
"Arigatou,Ikuko-sama...,"thanked Ukyou."...for watching Kyou-chan for   
us."  
  
"You're welcome,Saotome-san,"replied Ikuko as she headed back home.  
  
Ranma,Ukyou,and their son all headed back into the restaurant.  
  
"Ran-chan,I'm sweating from that marathon in the hot and muggy   
weather,"said Ukyou."We could sure use a bath."  
  
"Why not,sugar,"replied Ranma as he accompanied her and their son to   
the bathroom.Once in the bathroom(while their son undressed for the   
bath),Ranma and Ukyou wasted no time taking each other's clothes off   
until they were both stark nude;and they then accompanied their son   
into the bathing area.  
  
As the 3 soaked in the tub,Ranma asked his wife "Ucchan,wasn't it very   
sweet that we got very good news on that postcard that we got from   
Ryouga-kun yesterday?"  
  
"Definitely,Ranchan,"replied the former Ukyou Kuonji."The fact that   
both Akane and Akari gave birth to Ryouga-kun's first children wasn't   
the best of it."  
  
"True,Ucchan.Thanks to both Tsubasa and Konatsu not only opening the   
book of the Universe of The Four Gods,but also being sucked into it;we   
won't have to worry about them for a long time.BTW,do you think that   
Tomo will not only find out their true genders,but will also pursue   
them romantically?"  
  
"Most likely,Ran-chan.It would be definitely sweet if it does happen.  
Since they're in ancient China now,that basically means that would be   
the last we'll ever hear from those 2 drag queen weirdos.Do you thank   
Tamahome would beat Tsubasa to a pulp if he even tried to compete for   
Miaka's affections?"  
  
"It would be sweet if it happened,Ucchan.BTW,do you think the Summer   
Olympics should come to Osaka in 2008?"  
  
"Definitely,Ran-chan.It's a shame that we weren't able to make it to   
the Nagano Winter Games;but at least we'll be just a short Shinkansen   
ride away if the city wins out in the bidding.That could mean a major   
windfall on both customers and profits."  
  
"True,Ucchan.Besides,we should work out more often."  
  
**Music:"Physical,"by Olivia Newton-John**  
  
"Why is that,Ran-chan?"  
  
"You look very sexy in that get-up.It just proves that you're 100%   
women,regardless of what you regularly wear."  
  
Ukyou blushed profusely,then exclaimed "Oh,Ran-chan!" as she and Ranma   
engaged in a passionate kiss as their son averted his eyes and got a   
nosebleed.As all this was unfolding,an animated Rumiko Takahashi held   
up one of Genma-panda's signs.It read...  
  
THE END  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:As you may know,not only was this episode inspired by   
the fact that the Summer Olympics are just a couple of months away,but   
also by a future Ranma episode which comes late in the Martial Mayhem   
season:In that episode,Ranma and Ukyou get A LOT of screen time   
together(most of it with Ukyou in gym shorts!).Also,if you've watched   
enough of the anime and/or read enough of the manga,you may notice that   
of Ranma's fiancees,Ukyou seems to be the only one who seriously wants   
to have a family with him(hint:watch "Ranma 1/2 Outta Control,The   
Harder They Fall:Ranma Gets Weak!" and/or read page 117 of Viz Ranma   
1/2 graphic novel #11);and additionally,some sources state that Ukyou   
wants to have 2 children with Ranma:one son and one daughter.As you   
may know,in any post-manga fic that I write that takes place in Kyoto,  
the locations mentioned ARE real:the source that I used for the   
localities used in this fic(and other fics by yours truly)is Kodansha's   
"Kyoto-Osaka:A Bilingual Atlas."In case you're wondering why I inserted   
Maison Ikkoku's Ikuko Otonashi in this fic,her character is definitely   
quite older age-wise in this fic,considering that Maison Ikkoku   
preceded Ranma 1/2 in terms of both manga AND anime.As for the   
Fushigi Yuugi references late in this fic,my sister is a die-hard in   
the FY fandom department;and I'm fully aware of the fact that Tomo is   
homosexual(and is perfect for Tsubasa/Konatsu and vice versa).Finally,  
this fic was also partially inspired by Osaka's bid for the 2008 Summer   
Olympics(the host city will be selected next year).If not Bangkok(the   
Thai capital,my mom comes from northeastern Thailand),the 2008 Games   
should be in either Osaka or Toronto.  
  
Excluding flames,C&C are welcome.  
  
You can find more Ranma and Ukyou fanfics(by myself and other authors)  
on my site(the champagne of Ranma romance sites)devoted to the Tenchi/Ryouko of Rumiko Takahashi fandom(seriously).  
  
Mike Rhea  
Webmaster of The Ranma and Ukyou Pages!  
http://rei.animenetwork.com/ranchan/  
  
Brock:Hey,Jigglypuff's a real Po-casso.  
Misty:I don't think this is funny!I look like a cartoon character!  
(Blastoise and various Squirtles and Wartortles are laughing in the background.)  
Ash:A cartoon character?!Like THAT could ever happen!  
-excerpt from the Pokemon TV series episode "Beach Blank-Out Blastoise"  



End file.
